To Earn a Happy Ending
by GeminiLady21
Summary: Ralph and the boys find themselves in a Wonderland, better than the island without grown-ups. The Underground, full of magic and wonder, with its fair share of dangers. Why should they ever want to go back? However, adventure demands for them to set out for a journey through the Underground - the dangers just as real back at the island.
**A/N: Just a note to start it off, most of y'all must be wondering why would anyone would write a** _ **Lord of the Flies**_ **and** _ **Undertale**_ **crossover. Two completely different stories from polarized genres. Well, for one, I think the characters from LotF can learn a thing or two about empathy and MERCY. Most of all, I just want to give those boys a happy ending in the best place - Undertale.**

 **How do Undertale characters benefit from this? Well, their world is gonna be rocked by these lost boys crashing their world...whoo boy is Sans the skeleton in for a surprise. ANYWAYSIES enough of my talk. On with the story!**

* * *

 **~Chapter One~**

Flowey expected for Frisk to emerge from the darkness of the caverns for their fourth time - their fifth Reset.

He grins ear to ear - more like petal to petal, to himself, when he hears the pit-patter of footsteps. Actually, it sounded like a whole pack of people, walking towards him...but Flowey does not give any more thought to this odd detail. _Will they continue their path of genocide? Or will they chicken out like last time? Hehehe, their idiotic little heart couldn't even take killing ONE monster on purpose the first time. But at least they're getting better at this…_

Flowey quietly cackles to himself, and couldn't help but take pride at the fact Frisk managed to kill Papyrus in their last run. _Oh good golly gee! I better keep on encouraging, because afterall, I AM their best friend._

His petals perk up, and Flowey makes an expression of friendly.

A figure emerges from the darkness.

"Howdy!" Flowey chirps. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the - wait, what?"

Yes, a figure emerges from the darkness. A young human boy, shirtless and very sunburnt. White and red and black paint is smeared all over his face, making a strange crackled mask, with bright blue eyes popping out from the painted costume. And then, more appear. A blonde boy, a white blob cradled in his arms, appears beside the red head. A very round human boy peers from the shoulders of the blonde. Then two, then five, then seven joined together till Flowey couldn't count.

"W-what? You're not _Frisk_ \- why are there so many of you?"

In synch, the group of human boys fix their eyes on Flowey. Almost simultaneously, their eyes widen.

"A flower?"

"Why is it talking?"

"Oh good golly!"

"Wizard! Let's keep it as a pet!"

"Ew, it's voice is so _weird!_ "

"Can I eat it!"

Flowey bares his teeth at the boys, his face reshaping itself into a monstrous expression. He maybe just a flower, but he's sure as heck a threatening one.

They gasp, ushered into silence.

"What are you?" The blonde haired boy asks, mouth agape. The fat boy behind him is still blubberring, feverishly straightening his glasses and wiping his brow, his piggy dark eyes peering and staring at Flowey as if he were some sort of animal. Flowey made sure to especially bare his sharp fangs at him. The fat one shuts up, ducking behind the cover of the blonde.

 _Seriously? What is this? What happened to this reset…?_ Flowey ponders to himself. He attempts to reach for DETERMINATION. Mentally, he strains, he wills, he reaches for the power. No. It is outweighed. Outweighed by the crowd of strangers hanging around in front of him. _The question is, where did they come from?_

"Oh gee! All of you scared me!" Flowey decides to play nice. "Me oh my, I have so many visitors this time! Howdy! My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

The boys are silent, still struggling to deal with this new truth.

"S'voice squeals just like a pig!" One of the boys shouts from the crowd.

This earns an uproar of laughter.

"Hey! Hey flower say something else!"

"Squeal!"

"Oink, oink little piggy!"

"Just like a littlun is he?"

Flowey turns red at the cheeks, his leaves straightening. _Idiots._

The blonde boy is laughing alongside with them, yet regains his composure a bit earlier. He raises the strange white thing to his mouth, and puffs his cheeks. To Flowey's surprise, a low and gutteral trumpet-like note rises from the thing. Immediately, the boys fall to the sound of the trumpet-thing, falling to silence. Flowey cocks his head, impressed. Once finished with puffing the trumpet-thing, the blonde boy looks at Flowey, though with an annoying wide smile.

"Hullo Flowey, fancy meeting you. Do you happen to be a fairie?"

"A fairy?!" Flowey huffs, insulted. Patience running thing, Flowey commands magic into the air. Magic tingling in the air, something glows from each of the boy's chests. The boys clearly sense this foreign presence hanging in the air, and glance at each other, murmuring, in question. He grins to himself. _They're just like a herd of pigs. Perfect for the kill. Looks like this run of the game is gonna be easy this time._

Greedily, Flowey surveys the boys, choosing his victims, trying to mark the weakest.

 _I can get plenty of human SOULS to power me. Then this run wouldn't be so short. Forget Chara and Frisk!_ Flowey's teeth sharpen. _With these idiots playing right into my trap, I'll become GOD._

* * *

Ralph could have never conceived in his wildest imaginations that the cave he and the boys found would lead them to this strange underground of the island. A patch of yellow flowers, they found themselves in, smacked on top of each other and very tangled and very crowded. Immediately, the boys set out to explore this new environment, the possibilities exciting them. In fact, question of how to escape back to the surface didn't even arise in the group.

The boys set off to romp, shouting and hollering, and collapse into uncontrollable fits of giggles when they hear their voices echo back like a broken radio.

Considerably, Ralph cheers up, delighted to find a new place to explore, to keep his mind off from the troubles that awaited them on the surface. Everyone enjoys this new place, except for Piggy, who is bumbling, as usual, about the negatives of the situation and so.

And then, it get's even better. For the boys have stumbled upon a wondrous, talking, magical-fairy flower - just like something Ralph's mother would read to him from faerie-tale picture books!

Then, the Flowey's face scrunches up - and something contaminates the air. No, not contaminate - but spread out. Mixes in. Something like static, or the humid air that suffocates Ralph before a heavy thunderstorm. The boys murmur assent, nudging and whispering to each other. Ralph's eyes found a glow - and he looks at his chest. Through the grimy layers of the remains of his shirt, Ralph sees something shining from beneath it. Something warm and orange-y in the outline of a heart. Steadily, the glow rises from his chest, and floats in front of him.

A marmalade-orange colored heart.

Ralph gasps, and reaches for it. Warmth. Warmth tingles at the end of his finger tips. As if Ralph is sticking his hand next to a cozy house fire his father would light up during especially cold winter nights. He basks in this sensation, warm, nostalgic, and glad.

"Holy cow!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Oy, don't curse!"

"Whatisto-ya?"

"D'ya see this Ralph?!"

He is shaken out of pleasantness from his shoulders, by the fat and meaty hands of Piggy. His glasses bounce up and down on the ridge of his doughy and red nose. He too, has a glowing heart, only it is a shade of sky blue. Coolness radiates from it, like a fresh summer breeze.

"What _is_ it?"

Ralph glances around and about. Commotion is rising among the boys, for they are all witnessing the strange and odd and queer and magical like thing taking place in front of them. Floating hearts, each of unique and different shades, float an inch from each of their chests. The boys point and gasp and grin and ooh and aahed in awe. The littluns are jumping up and down with excitement, each of them happy with their hearts. Though strangely, all of the littuns' hearts are a bright and pure white, unlike the biguns.

"Hahaha, Simon's got a pink heart!"

"Pink, pink, pink - a girl's color!"

"What, are you a girl Simon?"

The boys part take in the sport of teasing Simon. Ralph turns to him, and lets out a laugh. True enough, a single heart, colored a pretty shade of pink - just like the skies of dawn, floats in front of Simon. Simon leans his head down, his black hair covering his eyes.

"Well kiddos, those are your SOULs!" The plant - Flowey - says all chipper and bright-like.

Hearing the funny little flower, every boy's attention shifts to him, Ralph not even needing to blow the conch.

"Souls?"

"Like those things mommy said were from the Bible?"

"Erm, yeah, sure why not?" Flowey rolls his eyes. Ralph frowns, catching this saucy action. "Anyways, yes, those hearts are your SOULs! The very culmination of your being! Your heart can go bigger and stronger if you gain LV! What's LV stand for?"

None of the boys even bother to answer.

"Why, LOVE of course!"

"Ugh, that's a load of bollocks." Jack turns his nose up to the air. His heart bobs in front of him, a violent shade of bright green, which made Ralph's eyes hurt whenever he so much tries to take a peek at it. Ralph rolls his eyes, similar to Flowey. Flowey's eyes flash black, like shadows possessed his eyes. Though it was gone just as Ralph blinked.

"It could make us stronger?" Repeats Roger, who has not made a single shout of joy or wonder like the other boys. Hearing Roger speak, the boys quiet down, curious as to why Roger spoke. His heart hangs in front of him - though it is the darkest shade of blue Ralph has ever seen. The sort of blue one would see in the sky before it turns into night time.

"Uh-huh!" Flowey bobs his head, that permanent jolly smile plastered on his face. "You want some LOVE, don'tcha? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winks, and a blob of light floats besides him. The littluns oohed in a chorus, instantly fascinated. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little white, _friendliness_ pellets." Jack makes a huge show of scoffing, with a couple of other biguns. Ralph, however, didn't scoff. He frowns, though, at Flowey's ridiculous-sounding explanation.

Identical blobs of light float around Flowey in a semi-circle. They are like hot floating fire-flies. Slowly, the white pellets spur towards the group of boys. Jack curses, and turns squarely away from the pellets. Roger stands stone-still, observing them. Piggy is still muttering away in Ralph's ear, something about how they should go home and not trust this weird flower. As for Ralph, he feels fixated upon them, and steps closer. He didn't even notice the pellet heading straight for his heart.

"Get out of the way!" Cries Simon, and he pulls Ralph away. It dodges him narrowly, flying into the darkness. Shrieks of pain, from the littluns and a couple of biguns fill the air. Ralph looks around wildly, conch still pressed close to his chest. Some littluns and lying on the ground, writhing, their small faces blotched with tears. Their hearts are dull in comparison to the other boys, as if almost dead of light. "Those are bad!" Simon warns, gripping Ralph's shoulders.

Flowey laughs - cackles at some of the boys' demise.

"Ahahahaa! Wow, you lot sure are stupid! I can't believe how you're all SO idiotic!" He sings. Ralph freezes, his shoulders hunched. Flowey's face is twisted into something monstrous, like that terrible bear statue his father loved to show off to his grow-up friends back at home. Sharp teeth too wide for the flower's face and eyes as black as midnight. Some of the boys cry out in fear, scampering to get behind Ralph. "In this world, it's kill or be killed!"

More pellets - no, bullets - pop into existence, forming a tight ring around Ralph and the boys. They all shout and scream, panicked, bunching up closer to each other.

"Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this? Now DIE!"

Flowey's maddened laughter fills the air, mixing with the moans and wails of the littuns, the panicked shouts of the biguns, Piggy's pleading for Ralph to do something, and Ralph breathing heavily, all of this too dream-like and unreal.

Ralph squeezes his eyes shut, pressing close against the other boys, taking comfort of their presence.

 _Ding!_

Ralph's eyes fly back open. The bullets have disappeared. He breathes out, "What?"

Flowey looks as equally disgruntled.

"What the - ?!" A great ball of fire spurls towards Flowey out of nowhere. " _ **EEK!**_ " Flowey screeches like a wounded cat, and flies upwards into the darkness. A couple of boys dared to laugh at Flowey's just desserts.

"What a terrible, nasty creature!" A warm and deep voice exclaims. A tall figure steps into light - a tall, furry, goat-like thing! Ralph didn't bother to gasp this time, only squinting at the goat-person. "Torturing such innocent souls!" Hearing the voice again, Ralph identifies it as feminine. He, along with the other boys, look up at the goat-woman. She is dressed in a rich, purple garment and barefoot, revealing her fluffy animal feet. Short curly horns rise out of either side of her head, and her eyes survey the boys with a motherly kindness.

 _Motherly._ Ralph's mouth goes dry.

A couple of littluns cry out, flinging themselves at the goat-woman, recognizing from their little minds the remnants of their old lives - a mother. They throw their skinny arms around her legs, bawling and wailing unintelligible gibber. The goat-woman is startled at first, but easily regains composure. She scoops up the two crying littluns - Percival and Henry, is it? Seeing this gesture of kindness, more littluns flee to the goat-woman, greedy for affection.

Ralph is about to blow the conch to tame them, yet the goat woman shushes them, asking, "Please, please children, quiet." They obey faster than they would to the sound of the conch. Ralph lowers it. The goat woman smiles demurely, revealing pearly white teeth. "Hello. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. Oh my, oh my." She sighs, looking at the huge group of boys. She struggles to carry five littluns clambering on her shoulders and back.

"Settle down, would you little brats!" Jack snaps.

They respond with hurt.

Toriel tuts, shaking her head. "Now, now, do not speak to the younger ones that way - what is your name?"

"Jack." The boy finds himself answering, in spite of himself, in the presence of a grown-up - even if she was a goat-being.

Toriel looks among at all of the boys, and laughs softly. "My, I hope my memory won't fail me now. I'm going to remember each and one of your names. Please, state them for me, if you will?"

Ralph scrambles to answer next. "Ralph." He swallows, feeling oddly light. As if the burden is off his chest. A burden handed to Toriel, a _grown-up._ He couldn't be anything but giddy! Yet Ralph does not set down the conch.

"Ralph." Toriel repeats, nodding. Her warm brown - red - brown and red? - eyes scrunch up, matching kindness. "I will remember that."

The other boys eagerly call out their names. Toriel repeats every single one of them. Piggy is last.

He pauses, straightening his glasses and twiddling his thumbs. Piggy swallows. "Uhm, erm, well, the boys - my friends - call me Piggy. But uhm, I dun't wanna be called any of that. My - my name is, uhm -" Piggy glances around. Some of the boys are sticking their tongue at him, in mockery. Jack is glaring at him, though does not say anything. It then occurred to Ralph that he did not know Piggy's _real_ name - he, along with the boys, settled for Piggy. It is strange to Ralph that Piggy had some other name - afterall, Piggy is Piggy, with his ass-mar, his glasses, and his fat body.

"Benjamin." Piggy, no longer Piggy, states. "M-m-m-my name's Benjamin."

Toriel nods, patient as ever. "Alright Benjamin. Nice to meet you. Now, come this way, my children." She gracefully maintains holding the five littluns in her arms, her shoulders, and one on her back, holding tight to her neck like a little monkey. "To the Ruins, we go!"

Obediently, the boys trail after Toriel. Before Jack stalks off, he hisses to Piggy, "Ben-gey-men or Benny-boo if all I care, you're still a fat little ugly pig - Piggy!" Piggy glares at him as he joins the herd following Toriel.

"She's good." Simon nods with an air of wise, and follows. Satisfied to hear this, Ralph happily joins after. Wherever he and the boys landed - it was better off here than the Surface. Why return up there? They had Toriel, a grown-up.

But the conch stays in Ralph's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly can't match William Golding - afterall, I am me and he is he, and of course I can't match his writing style. But I am trying to keep true to the characters!**


End file.
